The princess and the dragon
by Himari
Summary: AU.Una joven princesa condenada a vivir en una torre esperando a su príncipe, encerada en las redes de un maligno dragón. Eso es lo que cuentan la mayoría de todas las historias, ¿Porque la princesa no se puede enamorar del dragón? NaLu Two-Shots


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecer. Por el simple hecho que primero no soy hombre, no soy japonés y no soy un gran artista. Ya que son del gran maestro Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**The princess and the dragon**

_Hoy descubrí que lo que un día me hacia feliz, algún día me hará llorar._

**_One-Shots: Princess_**

Lucy era princesa del reino de Fiore, todo su reino la quería a su joven majestad de solo once años. La pequeña había sufrido mucho en este último año en su vida, debido a la muerte de su madre, la reina de Fiore, Layla Heartfilia. Desde la muerte de una de sus progenitores, su padre el rey, Jude Heartfilia no soportaba ver su hija, por el siempre hecho que era la viva imagen de su esposa. A Lucy siempre le había agradado su parecido con su madre, ya que las dos tuvieran el mismo color de cabello el cual era rubio y el idéntico color de sus ojos, que era café. Pero desde el fallecimiento y el cambio de actitud de su padre ella empezó a odiar su similar con su perecida madre.

Jude fastidiado de ver todos los días a su joven hija y los recuerdos que le traían esta imagen, llamo al hechicero del reino, el cual era muy joven ya que solo tenía trece años de edad. El chico tenía una un cabello de color azul y un extraño tatuaje en su ojo derecho que representaba su lealtad hacia la nobleza.

-Su majestad, ¿para qué me ha llamado?- pregunto el peliazul que llego a la oficina del rey.

-Jellal que bueno que estas aquí, por el tatuaje que llevas en tu rostro, quiero que culpas esta orden sin oponerte- dijo muy serio el hombre, causando una desconfianza al joven hechicero.

-¿Cuál es su orden su rey?- dijo dejando su intuición de lado.

-Bien dicho Jellal, es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar-sonrió con gran felicidad, cosa que sorprendió a hechicero, debido que desde la muerte de la reina su esposo no era el mismo desde ese entonces-Quiero que encierre a Lucy, en la torre más alta que pueda existir el toda Fiore, que nadie sepa de ella y si alguien se entera no salve con vida, ya que además de estar encerrada en la torre esta será protegida por un gran Dragón- dejando muy sorprendido al peliazul, el rey quería encerrar a su hija

-Su majestad, ¿está seguro de lo que pide?, me está solicitando que aprisione a su hija a la princesa Lucy- decía el peliazul intentando que su majestad entrara en razón y se diera cuenta de su error.

-Estoy tan seguro, como cuando acepte casarme con Layla-dijo decidido el mayor- Jellal tienes una semana para desacerté de Lucy.

El joven hechicero no quería cumplir esa egoísta orden que le impuso el rey, ya habían pasado cinco días desde su conversación con el gobernador de Fiore, desde esa fecha Jellal iba todos los días a ver a la joven princesa, la cual siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.

-Jellal, estas muy extraño-decía la pequeña rubia

-Lucy, lo siento-dijo esto usando su magia para dormir a la princesa.

Al despertar la rubia vio que estaba en un lugar desconocido, no era nada parecido a su pieza en el castillo. Esta habitación tenía una cama en la cual ella estaba recostada, un librero con una gran cantidad de libros, un escritorio donde había muchas cantidades de hojas y tinta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-exclamo al levantarse, mientras se daba cuenta que a su lado había una pequeña nota. La cual leyó con mucha calma

"_Lo siento mucho Lucy, pero desde ahora viviros en esta torre. Te he dejado todo lo que te ha gustado para que no te aburras en estos años que habitaras en este lugar._

_Lo siento por ser yo el que tuvo que hacer esto, pero todo fue una orden de tu padre, el rey Jude Heartfilia. El me ordeno que te encerrar en la torre más alta de toda Fiore y estas protegida por un gran dragón. El me mando que te encerrara por toda su vida, pero el conjuro que he hecho es que cuando usted cumpla dieciocho años un príncipe vendrá y matara al dragón y la salvara de la condena de estar en esta torre._

_No se preocupe no le dejare sola, la estaré visitando._

_Si usted no quiere mi apoyo, entenderé su posición._

_Diciendo nuevamente, lo siento._

_Jellal Fernández"_

Las lagrimas fueron su mayor compañía los primeros días en esa torre. Lucy nunca había estado sola, siempre estaba en compañía de su madre y desde su fallecimiento todo los empleados o personas del reino la acompañaban, hasta recordó como todas la gente del reinado los primeros días desde la muerte de su madre, las cosas que hacían para sacarle una sonrisa. Algunos de esos recuerdos hacían sonreír a la pequeña princesa, pero ella ya no podía vivir de ellos, tendría que empezar una nueva vida en esa torre, si eso significaría que tendría que olvidarse de todo ella lo hacía. Limpio sus lágrimas, las cuales serian las ultimas derramadas por su pasado, desde ahora viviría el presente, no esperaría nada del futuro y negaría y olvidaría su pasado.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto la rubia, que al levantarse encontró con una nota en el piso, la cual pudo identificar como la letra de Jellal.

"_Lucy, espero que estés bien. Lo siento por escribirte pero no me atrevo a verte, no sé qué palabras decirte, porque siento que un "Lo siento o perdóname" no tienen el significado que necesito en este caso._

_En el reino se ha notado demasiado tu partida, aunque sea solo una semana se refleja que ya no es lo mismo. Pero esto se ha demostrado especialmente en el castillo que ahora es un lugar silencioso. Tu padre el rey les ha dicho a todos los habitantes que tú fuiste elegida como el sacrificio para que el dragón no atacara el reino, por ello todo el pueblo te quiere más._

_Sé que es egoísta, pero Lucy no olvides, tu reino te quiere, recuerda los buenos momentos, las alegrías, las sonrisas, esas siempre llévalas en tu corazón, porque son las únicas cosas que nunca yo cambiaria, ni por todo el poder o el dinero del mundo, yo no las cambiaria._

_Además Lucy tu eres una persona fantástica, no quiero sentirme aun mas culpable de que dejes de ser tu…_

_Espero que estés bien y no estás sola, siempre hay alguien que este a tu lado"_

La pequeña princesa volvió a llorar, Jellal tenía razón no tenia que olvidar todo, solo debía mantener los buenos recuerdos que siempre iban a estar en su corazón, el hechicero tenía razón ella tampoco cambiaria los buenos momentos y nunca olvidaría a su reino. Gracias Jellal pensaba la rubia, estuvo a punto de cometer una gran tontería, como iba a olvidar buenos recuerdos. Además otra cosa que había llamado bastante la atención de la chica, era el mensaje final que tenia la carta.

-Siempre hay alguien que este a tu lado- releía la princesa de Fiore, seria que Jellal se refería al dragón que estaba con ella en la torre, pensó la joven. Observo su habitación y recién se dio cuenta que había una puerta, a la cual se acerco y vio que estaba abierta. Salió de del cual era el cuarto es esa torre, bajo las miles de escalera, hasta llegar al que pareció ser el primer piso.

Al llegar pudo escuchar un sonido que ella nunca había escuchado, al principio le causo algo de terror, pero según las palabras de Jellal ella no estaba sola, si eso significaba que se tenía que hacer amiga del dragón ella lo realizaría.

Lucy Heartfilia estaba decidida ella no iba estar sola, ella iba se compañera de ese dragón.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**H**ola a todos! :D

Lo siento por estar tan desaparecida, pero entre el colegio con sus pruebas y trabajo. Ademas tuve que hacer un acto en conmemoración a mi país Chile nwn , y que fue un gran trabajo tanto con hacer la escenografía y practicar los bailes, terminaba saliendo del colegio a las nueve de la noche, sin ánimos de nada.

Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, asi que se llegaran a aburrir de mi, esta historia es la primera de tantas que pienso subir dentro de esta semana, entre ella está la Apuesta del Amor, no se preocupe ya estoy terminándola lo más seguro es que la suba dentro del jueves o viernes, es que quiero terminar esta primero que son solo dos capítulos, eso si disculpa si alguna persona no le gusta la actitud de Jellal, o si es un como OoC es que lo necesito así porque el próximo capitulo saldrá en escena la linda hada madrina :B

Se despide y si hay algún chileno que lea esto Que celebre un feliz 18! :D

_**Himari!~**_


End file.
